A Lecture for Yuzu: A Mother's Secret Prequel Short Story
by J Garibay
Summary: While studying in Ireland, Yuzu's professor asks her to attend a lecture, leading to a reunion of sorts. (set 2-3 yrs after manga and 16 yrs before A Mothers secret) Just something that was bouncing around in my head


"Yuzu! Hey Yuzu over here!" a voice calls out.

Yuzu stops in her tracks in the middle of the hall and turns to sees her professor, Ms. Cohan approaching. She looks a little winded as she stops in front of the college student. The professor's appearance of a button up blouse, slacks, and business-friendly shoes clashed with Yuzu's free-flowing dress and sandals.

Ms. Cohan, what is it that you need? Is there something wrong?" inquires Yuzu.

"No nothing wrong just wanted to give you this," Ms. Cohan says as she hands Yuzu a leaflet about a lecture happening that day.

Yuzu takes the leaflet and looks at it, "It doesn't say who is giving the lecture, it just says it's about education in developing countries, How is that going to help me with my business degree?"

Ms. Cohan just shrugs "It doesn't, you just think of it as training for staying awake for meetings at your future job, Besides I'll give you extra credit if you attend."

"Okay fine I'll go, but I better get going, it starts in about an hour.'" Yuzu says as she turns and leaves.

As Yuzu makes her way to the lecture hall, she looks upon the campus of the college. It has been maybe two to three years since she left Japan, away from her friends, family, and Mei. It was that argument, followed by the divorce, that caused her to leave, now she was doing things for herself.

She finally gets to the lecture hall and begins to slowly file in with a large group of students. She settles in the center area of the seats surrounded by people. The windows of the hall had blinds drawn as the lights begin to dim. A spotlight shines on the podium where a student stands as he begins the introduction.

"Thank you for coming this morning, We have the privilege of having a foremost expert in education as it pertains to developing countries, He has traveled the world building schools for the less fortunate of people, It is my honor to introduce to you, Mr. Sho Aihara."

Yuzu's eyes widen as she tries to sink into her chair. She didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. But his eyes, those damn lavender eyes of his, reminding her of Mei's eyes, burn painfully into her heart.

With the lecture over, the student body shuffles out as Yuzu stayed behind as if she was hiding. She quietly gets up and moves to the door. She almost gets her hand on the knob but she froze upon hearing a voice.

"Hello there Yuzu," Sho says turning toward her.

"Oh heeyyyyy dad," Yuzu manages to say as she moves in to hug her stepdad.

Sho smiles, "Are you hungry?"

"What? No, I'm fine I-" Yuzu begins.

The rumble from her stomach betrays her. Sho directs Yuzu toward the door with a smile. They ended up at a small cafe near the college. The restaurant is full of people enjoying lunch. Sho smiles as Yuzu eats to her heart's content. He leans forward, hands folded waiting for Yuzu to finish before he speaks.

"You know, your mother and I miss you very much, and um we were wondering ...um... why don't you come back home to us, to Mei?" Sho inquired.

Yuzu sank in her chair at the mention of Mei.

"No,"

"What?"

"I said no, I can't my studies are almost done and I have a job waiting for me when I graduate..," reasons Yuzu.

"Mei is pregnant," interrupts Sho.

"What? Pregnant?! When?!" Yuzu stammers.

Sho sighs, "Not long after your divorce and departure to here, She just went wild, she started drinking and having one night stands, totally out of character for her, then one day she shows up at our door saying she was pregnant and grandfather cut off funding for her apartment because of it."

"How far along?" Yuzu asks.

"About eight months," answers Sho.

Yuzu shakes her head, "She really got herself in a mess huh? But my answer is still no."

Sho lowers his head, "Ok I'll respect your decision, and I will just go back to the hotel."

"Wait I'll go with you at least to see you home," says Yuzu.

Later at the entrance of the hotel, Yuzu and Sho exchange pleasantries, and Yuzu waves as she leaves for the closest subway station. Sho watches Yuzu leave and then glances up at a window just in time go see a curtain close. Later he enters his room and puts his wallet on the table and looks at the window.

"Don't stand so long in your condition, please sit down, Mei," admonishes Sho.

Mei moves away from the window and lowers herself carefully onto a couch while holding her bulging belly. She is wearing a simple gown and slippers.

"What did she say?"

"She isn't coming back Mei," answers Sho.

"I should have gone with you."

"I wouldn't have allowed it so forget about it, for now, we will try again at a later time."

Sho left the room for a little while. He later reappeared to an empty room, Mei had gone.

"Oh damn!" flusters Sho.

In an echoing subway station, Yuzu stands alone waiting for the train.

"Yuzu!"

Yuzu spins around and sees Mei slowly making her way toward her.

"Mei! Are you crazy? Sit on this bench over here!" Yuzu instructs.

The pair sit at a bench next to each other, Mei leaning back, breathing heavily as Yuzu leans toward her with a look of concern.

"You look like you are almost ready to deliver Mei, You shouldn't push yourself!"

"I had to find you, I have to ask you at least one more time," says Mei as she steadies her breathing.

"But surely your father told you my answer," Yuzu counters.

"He did, but I still had to come and find you," Mei answers.

The duo sat in silence for a while, amidst the echoing sounds of the subway station.

"Boy or girl?" Yuzu asks.

"Girl."

"Got a name yet?"

"Neoko," says Mei.

"Pretty name."

"Thank you,"

Silence again begins to envelop the pair. Mei turns and faces Yuzu and clasps her hands together while lowering her head.

"Yuzu, please come home with us I beg you!" Mei pleads.

Sho finally shows up from the stairs of the station, catching Yuzu's attention. Then with a sad expression on her face, Yuzu gently wraps her hands around Mei's hands, causing her to look up at her.

"I'm sorry Mei, I really am, but I can't right now." Yuzu sadly says as she gets up to board the train that was arriving just then.

Yuzu felt a sudden jerk on her arm causing her to face a tearful Mei.

"Please Yuzu, don't go," came a small whimper from Mei.

Yuzu gently places her hand on the side of Mei's belly, the other hand strokes the side of Mei's face. Yuzu quickly moves in for a kiss, shocking Mei. Mei's open eyes watch as Yuzu's closed eyes tighten as tears begin to appear. Mei comes to a realization that Yuzu is kissing her goodbye.

Yuzu breaks off the kiss and embraces Mei, resting her head near Mei's ear.

"You will be a good mother Mei, and I will always love you," whispers Yuzu.

Yuzu suddenly pushes gently away and boards the train. Mei watches in shock as the door closed with a hiss and the train starts into the tunnel. Sho comes up and places his hands on the tearful Mei's shoulders from behind.

"Come on Mei let me help you to the hotel," Sho says as he guides Mei.

At the top of the stairs of the station, Mei needed to rest from the climb. They both sit at a bench for a moment with Mei staring out in the distance.

"Do you think Yuzu will ever come back to me?" inquires Mei.

Sho thinks for a moment then he turns toward Mei, "I think she will Mei, but it may take some time, maybe a long time at that."

The pair rises up from the bench and head back to the hotel.

**Sixteen years and some months later...**

Chairman Mei Aihara locks the door to her office and confidently walks down the hall. She comes to the elevated walkway overlooking the academy's entrance while heading for the gym for the school's meet and greet for teachers and parents. She spots her daughter, Neoko, pulling on the hand of a tall light-haired boy toward the gym.

"That must be the famous Ian McGregor," mused Mei.

Then Mei saw her, a chestnut-colored haired woman looking at Grandfather's statue. Mei studies the woman for some time. The woman looks up at the elevated walkway, showing a full view of her face.

There was no doubt now, it is Yuzu, much older like herself.

Yuzu makes her way to the gym following the two teens to the gym.

Mei smiles to herself as she walks confidently down the walkway.

"Whether Yuzu knows it or not...," thinks Mei.

"Yuzu has come home to her Mei."


End file.
